winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Evans
Detective Evans is one of the detectives who appear in the World of Winx. She is Detective Gómez's partner and his polar opposite. Appearance She has short dirty blonde hair, fair skin, pink lips and pale brown eyes. |-|Civilian/Detective= She wears pale brown boot heels, white pants, a brown belt, a blue button up shirt, and a short pink and dark blue jacket. Evans & Gomez - WOW S1 Ending.jpg |-|Vendor= taco vendor.png|Taco vendor ice cream vendor.png|Ice cream vendor |-|Winter Wear= She wears a pink jacket, pale purple pants, blue boots with white fur on top, purple gloves and a purple hat on. Evans Winter wear - W.O.W. Ep112.jpg Personality Evans is a serious and stern woman. She prefers to get right to the point, and is quite stubborn, especially when it comes to investigating. She can be hotheaded and get easily annoyed at times (mostly because of Gómez), and will not tolerate unprofessional behavior. She is very courageous and agile; able to leap across floating ice sheets with ease, while Gómez had difficulty. She dislikes it when Gómez flirts with her, which she finds annoying. Unlike Gómez, Evans was not too fazed by the supernatural but still required some time to make sense of the new discovery. Even though she can be stern, Evans can smile and be understanding, having no qualms when Gómez excluded the magical part of their investigation as they closed their missing person case. World of Winx Season 1 At some point after Annabelle's disappearance, Evans and her partner, Gómez have been put in charge of her case. Evans first appears in the second episode, undercover as a server in a taco food truck when Gómez calls her and tells her that only two of the Winx (Aisha and Stella) are with "Annabelle"; however, the location of the other three are unknown. Gómez eventually locates the others - at the cupcake shop where Annabelle used to work. Gómez overhears that the Winx have a lead on Annabelle and tells Evans over the phone. While she is handing out ice cream to a customer she also sees Bloom, Tecna and Flora. She tells Gómez to follow them, and she does the same. Both Evans and Gómez end up at the Frutti Music Bar, and they also see the Winx heading there too. They enter the bar and search for clues. While searching, Evans sees Gómez flirting with a girl, she signs for him to get back to work, much to the annoyance of Gómez (and the girl he was flirting with). Eventually, the two detectives speak with Roxy, and Evans gets an answer from her: Annabelle was last seen in her dressing room. She and Gómez heads over there, but when they arrive no one was there. Prior to Annabelle's disappearance, Evans' police department was given a unique, out-of-this-world watch by Annabelle who reported a break in at her apartment. Evans keeps it in an evidence bag and comes to suspect Annabelle's friends, the Winx, to be the kidnappers. She based the assumption by timing; Annabelle disappears after meeting the Winx. Evans follows Bloom (the latter who had been fired from WOW and with no cameras, searches for the watch Evans now has) and takes her into her office for questioning. Evans, hoping Bloom would have answers, asks if she had seen the strange watch before. Bloom informs her that she has not, and after Gómez scans Bloom's fingerprints, they learn that they do not match the ones on the watch. Evans and Gómez allows Bloom to leave but reminds her they will be in touch. Since Evans still suspects Bloom and her friends, she and Gómez continue following Bloom. They follow her to the Frutti Music Bar but are distracted by Arthur, Roxy's dog, who had stole their car keys. After their lab techs tell them they have no idea what the type of watch it is, Evans and Gómez are on their way to the airport, heading for Switzerland. They hope the Swish watchmaker would have an idea what it is. But on their way, a mysterious, yellow-hooded man steals the watch. Evans guns it and chases the man but he gets away. They were able to locate the man, and Bloom, Roxy and Arthur. They eavesdrop on them, learning more about the Annabelle's disappearance. They overhear about a Queen who kidnap talents, the hooded man is named Jim and he was the person who broke into Annabelle's apartment trying to protect her from the Queen. Gómez celebrates to early, believing that they had found evidence against the Winx. Evans shushes him and they continue eavesdropping, needing more evidence to process an arrest warrant. The last, useful bit they hear is the Swiss watchmaker they wanted to reach is a brilliant watchmaker and that he may have an idea on how to fix the watch. With that being said, Evans and Gómez tail Bloom and Jim to Switzerland. In Switzerland, they hike up a snowy mountain, ridden with harsh winter storms. Crossing difficult landscapes Evans and Gómez reach the Swiss Alps, the home of the brilliant watchmaker, as mentioned by Jim. As she and Gómez come closer to the tower, they witness a battle between Bloom, Jim and Zombie Pirates. Evans finds this case getting more interesting much to the dismay of Gómez who tries to leave. Evans pulls him back so that they can continue investigating. As they try to hide in secret to watch the battle, one of the Zombie Pirates discovers Gómez and restrains him. Evans, out of concern for Gómez, shouts his name which leads to her being discovered as well. She and Gómez are restrained for awhile and witness Bloom revealing herself to be a fairy. They also figure out the watchmaker had locked himself in the tower to avoid conflict. Evans and Gómez are eventually released by the Zombie Pirate after Bloom and Jim had been captured and taken to another world through a portal, that was opened by the same watch they had in their custody. They stay out there, trying to comprehend everything and when the rest of the Winx with Silke in tow arrive, Evans was the first to say they are fairies when Silke asked how she was saved from falling (Flora's vines). She and Gómez update them on what had happened. And when talking about the watch, Musa finds it in the snow but see that it is broken. The man who can fix has locked himself in his tower. But since the man, named Werner, is Silke's uncle, she has the key to his tower. They enter but have to deal with the tower's defensive mechanisms. Silke disables them with some time and when Werner comes out of hiding, Evans introduces themselves. When Werner is presented the magic watch, Evans assures him that it is very important. Gómez tells Werner that it opens a portal to another world. Werner was unable to repair it but Silke does. With that, the portal to the World of Dreams opens. Seeing this happen right in front of them leaves even Evans gobsmacked as she watches the Winx enter it. In the last episode, Evans and Gómez are at the WOW finals where Gómez reports all missing persons found without mentioning the magical parts of it, closing the case. They leave the area and Evans happily wishes them good luck finals. Trivia *Evans' voice actor also voices Miele in the DuArt dub. She replaced Kate Bristol as Musa's voice actress in Season 8. *There is a running gag with Evans. There is a particular male customer who would like to order food from her. However, he is always turned away with Evans using the same excuse every time "sorry, we're closed" and shuts the window in front of his face. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Earth Category:Human Category:Gardenia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters